a different version of naruto
by Yuki Hidaka
Summary: im not good at summary well this is my first fanfic


Characters:  
  
Kitsune-11  
  
Momoiro -12  
  
Okami-12  
  
Neko-11  
  
Oturan-12  
  
Ekusas-12  
  
And all the original Characters from Naruto.  
  
Vocab:  
  
Nee san-big sister  
  
Baka-idiot  
  
Inu-dog  
  
Summary: When two girls are traveling though a portal they get separated from each other, and find themselves in a weird place. The sisters meet some people there...  
  
Notes: I know it's going to be weird and if you don't like it, don't read it. Anyways it's my first frantic :P  
  
Chapter.1  
  
Kitsune dropped down from the sky and magically transformed to her other form. A dog. She looked around, and saw no one besides a girl... So she decides to follow her. Okami felt like someone or something is following her so she turned around and saw a dog was following her. So she hit the dog on the head and said, "Stupid Inu?!?!?!" Okami walked off so the dog wouldn't follow her.  
  
When Okami hit Kitsune she turned back to her human form and was happy that she was in her human form again. But she was sad at the same time because she got hit by that girl and lost her own sister. So she gloomily walked off and bumped in to a cute boy.  
  
"Oops I'm so sorry..." when she looked up, she started to blush at the boy "it's ok" he said with no emotion.  
  
"Hi my I'm Kitsune" she held her hand out but he just look at it  
  
"Whatever, I never seen you here are you new here?"  
  
"Yah, but I don't know who you are?"  
  
"Oh sorry about that, I'm Neji"  
  
***********With Momoiro***********  
  
Momoiro had been dropped by a lake and saw two girls sitting by the lake. One of them had her hair up to her knee and had two braids behind her ears. She was wearing a black top with no sleeves and shows a little of her belly, has a black and blue pants and so she had a pair of gloves on her hand. The other girl had her hair up to her waist but in two braids, and wearing a black tank top and shows a little of her belly too, and has red pants, so after gazing at them she walk up and started to talk to them and said  
  
"Hi, I'm Momoiro"  
  
They both looked at her one of them said, "Hi Momoiro, I'm Okami and this is my sister Neko. You are new here, right?"  
  
"Yup, anyways do you know where my sister Kitsune is?"  
  
"No, we don't. Why?"  
  
"Oh, because I got separated with her... And it's a long story"  
  
"Well, we better go," said Neko  
  
"Go where?" asked Okami "To the Ninja Academy" answered Kumi  
  
"Well, can I come with you?" asked Momoiro  
  
"Ok then come on," said Okami.  
  
******At the academy******  
  
At the academy Okami, Neko, and Momoiro have taken their seats and guess who they run into, Kitsune!?!?!?  
  
"Momoiro?" said Kitsune so happy to see her sister, Momoiro turned around who it was that called her name.  
  
"Kitsune is that you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh my god, where were you?"  
  
"Looking for you"  
  
"Really!! Same here!"  
  
While the students take their seats, Iruka walks in and says, "Now if I call your name come here and get your head protector." While Iruka was handing out the head protectors, Okami could hear girls giggling and talking how cute and hot Sasuke was. So Okami turned around to see if it was really true. When she looked at him she started to blush a little, 'Oh my gosh! He is cute!! Why did I turn to see if they were right. I'm such a stupid baka!' she said to herself.  
  
Just then Iruka called out their names "Okami, Momoiro, and Kitsune come and get your head protectors," said Iruka.  
  
******The next day******  
  
Iruka came in to tell which group everyone was in. "Team 1, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Chouji." He paused, "Team 2, Kitsune, Neji, Kiba."  
  
Momoiro was daydreaming of Ekusas. She could only hear Iruka saying blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Iruka had already reached team 6. "Oturan, Momoiro, Ekusas."  
  
"Team 7 Naruto, Okami, and Sasuke."  
  
After that, he finished without pausing. He then dismissed the students for lunch.  
  
****At lunch****I  
  
"Sasuke!!!!...Sasuke!!!!... Sasuke!!!!...Sasuke!!!!..." Said Sakura and got interrupted by Naruto. He asked  
  
"Hey Sakura could I eat lunch with you??"  
  
"Did I called your name? NNNNOOOO, I was calling for Sasuke you stupid baka"  
  
"But he's not in your team Sakura" whined Naruto  
  
"So you're not in my team too, so get lost! Ok?" shouted Sakura  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just leave," said Naruto upset.  
  
"Good!!!!!!" replied Sakura.  
  
Then Naruto walked off and ran into Okami and Neko and asked, "Could I join you guys?"  
  
Okami said "Not today Naruto, maybe sometime ok?"  
  
"Ok" said Naruto happily, because at least some one is being nice to him, and he walked off. After a while he had a stupid idea to get revenge on Sakura for being mean to him and well use Sasuke.  
  
(A/N: you know in episode 3 when Naruto had that idea to be Sasuke to trick Sakura, that's what he will do in this part I'm just to lazy to put it in the story... Be sure to read the next chapter!! It'll be good!!) 


End file.
